


Best Regards, The Potter-Black Residency

by TheCourtSorcerer



Series: Drarry Drabbles & One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Both boys have a good relationship with Narcissa, Canon Divergence - Non-Epilogue Compliant, Comfort?, Disowning, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Letters, Letters to Lucius, Letters to Narcissa, Lucius Hate, M/M, Narcissa Black - Freeform, Narcissa and Harry have a good relationship, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, good mom Narcissa, kind of vent fic?, references to bad parenting, references to controlling parenting, the boys write letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: A short tale in which Harry and Draco write to Lucius & Narcissa a few weeks before their wedding, just to make a few things clear.-----Draco took a deep breath, reading the letter over once more with his fiancé at his side, before folding and sealing it in an envelope with the wax.“This isn’t going to go over well…” He heard Harry murmur, as his arms snaked around Draco’s waist. The blond just sighed and set the letter aside before grabbing another piece of parchment.“I know… But I need to do it,” He replied, picking his quill back up.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles & One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Best Regards, The Potter-Black Residency

**Author's Note:**

> Another late night fic for y'all! I got this idea while I was writing something else, and decided I had to write it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, yes, Harry and Narcissa are implied to have a good relationship in this, because I really like the idea of the two getting along well--especially when Harry and Draco are in a serious relationship)

_Lucius,_

_We are writing to inform you the soon to be Potter-Black residence will no longer be accepting contact from you, Lucius Malfoy, of any form. This includes, but is not limited to, mail, firecall, and in-person visits._

_Your unsavory, controlling treatment of your only son and Heir over the years leaves little reason for us at the House of Black to hold any form of relationship with you. Please refrain from responding to this letter, as we already anticipate what your reply will be, so there is no purpose in wasting any of our time._

_Furthermore, you need not worry about your heir producing a child to continue the Malfoy line, for as of August this year, that line will end with you. Seeing as you’ve told him time and time again, your son is a disgrace to the Malfoy name, you should be pleased to hear the occupants and current holders of the Most Ancient House of Black will be continuing the noble family lines of the Blacks and Potters. Your previous heir wishes no association with you or your disgraceful name—as that is what you insist the Malfoy name is now. Disgraced. Though, it is important to acknowledge this disgrace has fallen upon your name at the fault of yourself only._

_Again, any response to this letter will not be received. You are not to make contact with this house or it’s occupants again. Any contact desired will be initiated by the soon to be Potter-Black’s._

_I sincerely apologize for your incessant need to control every aspect of your life and family, which has driven you to lose your only son._

_Best Regards,_

_The ~~soon to be~~ Potter-Black Residency_

* * *

Draco took a deep breath, reading the letter over once more with his fiancé at his side, before folding and sealing it in an envelope with the wax.

“This isn’t going to go over well…” He heard Harry murmur, as his arms snaked around Draco’s waist. The blond just sighed and set the letter aside before grabbing another piece of parchment.

“I know… But I need to do it,” He replied, picking his quill back up.

“What’s that one for?” Harry asked, and Draco could practically hear his frown. He glanced back to the brunet with a small, tired smile.

“Mother… I need her to know that I still want her in our lives even if we’re cutting out Lucius…” He spoke softly, relieved by the understanding look on his lovers face, “Especially as she is allowing us to take her familial name after the wedding.”

“Oh! Don’t forget to remind her that we still want her there,” Harry reminded him, resting his chin on his shoulder, “I love Narcissa… She’s an incredible woman—almost like a mother to me, after all she’s done for us since we got together those years ago… Oh, and Merlin, she can _bake_ , like seriously, between her and Molly, I don’t think I’ll ever go hungry again. I hope she’s understanding about you cutting Lucius out of your life…”

Draco hummed softly, looking back at the paper in front of himself. “She should be… After all the arguments about me she’s gotten in with him, all the time she’s spent defending me to him… She should be—I mean, she’s practically hinted at me to do it for a while now… It’s just nerve-wracking now that I’m actually doing it. I need her to understand we still want her involved— _I_ still want her involved.”

“I understand… You let me know if you need help writing it at all,” Harry pressed a kiss to his fiancé’s neck gently before pulling away and walking back to their bed. Draco could still feel green eyes staring at him at the desk, from across the room. It was comforting in a way, just knowing the man he loved was nearby as he did something so surprisingly difficult.

With a deep breath, the ex-Slytherin dipped his quill in ink and began to write...

* * *

_Mother,_

_I assume ~~fath~~ Lucius has received my letter by the time you are receiving this one. If this is the case, I apologize for the lack of warning, and sincerely hope you’ve not faced any backlash from him in his predictable anger. _

_I am writing this to assure you that while I intend on cutting off contact with the man who assisted you in my upbringing, I have no intentions of doing so with you. Harry and I both very strongly feel as though you are an important presence in both of our lives, and we wish to keep you apart of them. As you know, our bonding & wedding ceremony is this August, on the 23rd. We do hope you will be able to make it, as it would mean everything to us to have you there on such an important day. _

_Harry wanted me to inform you that he’s come to think of you as a maternal figure in his life, and enjoys your visits and letters very much—he would hate for you to no longer be there with us, as would I. I understand you may still have a sense of loyalty to Lucius, but I ask you please remain in our lives even as he doesn’t. You’ve always meant the world to me, as my mother, and one day when Harry and I form a family, I want you to be a part of it. I want you to see your line continue with us and any children we have._

_On that note, Harry and I wish to wholeheartedly thank you for your generosity in allowing us to take the Black name, and continue it’s line instead of Lucius’. It means a great deal to us, and I’m sure it means a great deal to you. The new line of the Potter-Black family will be a powerful, and incredible one, I assure you. The Portrait of Walburga is not pleased we’re continuing the Black line, with Harry’s blood-lineage, but ~~I am~~ we are forever grateful for your permission and eagerness for us to do so. _

_I do hope you’ll keep in contact, and continue your visits to the House as before, as we sincerely wish for little to none of our relationship with you to change. ~~You are~~ **Hey Narcissa, Harry here, taking over for a moment… I know Draco probably already said so but, I really hope you’ll make it to the wedding on the 23 rd, it’d mean a lot to us. Also, thank you so much for letting us take the Black name, I appreciate you letting us continue the line. **_

**_Other than that, I just wanted to say that… You really mean a lot to Draco, and I know he won’t admit it, but he’s really scared of losing you because of the letter he sent your ~~prick of a~~ husband ~~(no offense to you, but he’s seriously awful)~~. I just wanted to tell you that I really hope you’ll stay in our lives. I mean, you should see the way his face lights up when he gets an owl from you, and the grin that he wakes up with on the days of your visits. He’ll never admit it, but he needs you. ~~So please~~ So, ~~I just wanted~~ yeah, stay. In his life, I mean. In our lives. _ **

****

_With Love,_

~~**_Your_ ** **_boys_ ** ~~

_Draco & Harry_

* * *

Harry grabbed the letter from Draco’s hands before he could read it over, and instead checked it over himself, making Draco frown.

“Harry, what did you write? You better not have written anything—”

“Relax, my love, I didn’t write anything bad. I just, wanted to put my piece in…” Harry cut Draco off, carefully folding the letter and putting it in an envelope before sealing it like Draco had done with Lucius’.

Draco frowned, shooting the brunet a suspicious look. “Mhm… Well, let’s… Get these sent out, I suppose. Longer we prolong it, the more difficult it will be.”

“Right,” Harry nodded before stepping out of the bedroom. Draco watched the door for a few minutes, before Harry walked back in, followed by a young Grey Owl, which flew straight to the desk and perched on the edge.

“Hello, Pyxis…” Draco smiled softly, “I’ve got a very important delivery for you to make… I need you to be as quick as you can about getting these letters to their recipients.”

The owl just stared at him, blinking twice, before Draco sighed and attached the letters.

“I’m sure she got the message, Draco, don’t worry. You know Pyx is a speedy little girl,” Harry walked over and opened the window by the desk as Draco finished securing the letters. The blond just sighed again, giving the owl a small pat on the head, and looked to the other man.

“I know, I’m just nervous, ‘suppose…”

“I know. I want to promise it’ll go over fine, but knowing Lucius…”

Pyxis took off out the window after a few moments of silence, and the two men watched as she flew away to deliver their letters to the Malfoy Manor. Draco felt relieved, but antsy. He knew his father would throw a fit over his son basically disowning him, over letter no less. He just couldn’t put it off any longer, though… Especially not with the wedding just weeks away… He’d be damned if he let that man ruin what was meant to be the best day of his life.

Draco tensed when he felt arms drape over his shoulders from behind, then relaxed once he remembered who it was. A few more weeks and he’d be married, and bonded, to this wizard… Harry fucking Potter. School-Age Malfoy would have had a heart attack if he knew what was to come. Right now, though, Draco just felt like he was right where he belonged, and finally… _Finally_ , he was gaining control in his life.

“Three weeks and I’ll never again be a Malfoy,” Draco spoke after what felt like hours, even if it was only minutes. He turned in his seat to face Harry, smiling. “Three weeks and I’ll be married to the love of my life. Let him throw a fit, it’ll show how low he’s sunk… I’ll never let him get in the way of my happiness again…”

Harry just huffed out a laugh, smiling proudly at his fiancé. “Damn right you won’t! He tries anything, I swear, he’ll have to get through me first. Now, come on, let’s go do something to take your mind off things… I hear dinner is your favourite tonight…”

“Really?” Draco’s eyes lit up at the words and his smile widened, “Well, let’s go! I’d love to eat, now that I think about it.”

“Alright, come on! Food awaits us!” Harry exclaimed, lifting Draco out of his chair. The latter let out a small laugh at how eager his partner was to eat, and let himself be dragged out of the room and to the dining hall.


End file.
